vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Лысуха
| wikispecies = Fulica atra | commons = Fulica atra | itis = 176290 | ncbi = 9121 | range map = Fulica_atra_distribution.png | range legend = }} Лысу́ха, или лы́ска ( ) — небольшая водоплавающая птица семейства пастушковых, широко распространённая на обширной территории Евразии, Северной Африки и Австралии. В пределах ареала хорошо узнаваема по белому клюву и белой кожистой бляхе на лбу. Лишь на юго-западе Испании и в Марокко можно встретить другой схожий вид лысух — хохлатую (Fulica cristata), однако у последней поверх бляхи имеются два красных кожистых шарика. Большую часть времени лысухи проводит на воде, чем заметно выделяются по сравнению с другими пастушковыми. Описание Внешний вид Птица величиной со среднюю утку — её длина составляет 36-38 см, размах крыльев вес 19,5-23,5 см, а вес 500—1000 г.Птицы Казахстана. «Лысуха (Fulica atra)» Прочитано 2007-10-30 Телосложение плотное; туловище слегка приплюснуто с боков. Оперение головы, шеи и верхней части туловища тёмно-серое или чёрное, матовое, с сероватым отливом на спине. Грудь и брюхо немного более светлые — дымчато-серые. Как и у родственной камышницы, на лбу имеется хорошо заметная кожистая бляха (благодаря которой птица и получила своё русское название), однако в отличие от последней она у взрослых птиц белоснежно-белая, а не красная. Клюв также белого цвета, небольшой, острый, сжатый по бокам. Радужная оболочка глаз ярко-красная. Хвост короткий, состоит из мягких перьев. Ноги желтоватые либо оранжевые, с короткой серой плюсной и длинными серыми пальцами. Плавательные перепонки на пальцах отсутствуют, однако по бокам имеются фестончатые лопасти, благодаря которым птицы уверенно чувствуют себя на воде. Половой диморфизм выражен слабо — самцы выглядят несколько крупнее и темнее, с более крупной бляхой на лбу. Молодые птицы в целом буроватые, с серым брюхом и светло-серым горлом.Р. Л. Бёме, Н. П. Грачев, Ю. А. Исаков «Птицы СССР. Курообразные, Журавлеобразные» Изд. «Наука» Ленинград 1987 онлайн http://water-birds.narod.ru/fulica_atra.htm В редких случаях лысухи создают пары с камышницами, в результате чего гибридное потомство обладает морфологическими и поведенческими признаками обоих видов. По наблюдениям голландских учёных, у полу-лысух — полу-камышниц бляха на лбу оранжевого цвета; строение ног схожее с лысухой, однако меньшего размера и по цвету пальцев больше напоминают камышниц. Хвост гибрида похож на хвост камышницы.Albert C. Perdeck, Johan H. van Balen & Jan Visser «Hybridisation between Coot (Fulica atra) and Moorhen (Gallinula chloropus)» 2003 Netherlands Institute of Ecology онлайн http://www.nioo.knaw.nl/SCOPE/Hybride/hybrid2.html Голос Диапазон звуков относительно широкий и заметно различается у самцов и самок. Тем не менее, в отличие от многих других видов лысухи не используют звуковых сигналов при ухаживании или помечании гнездовой территории.John A. Horsfall «The „dawn chorus“ and incubation in the coot (Fulica atra L.)» Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol. 15, Num. 1 1984 онлайн http://www.springerlink.com/content/l62481756811m311/ Самка кричит громко и звонко — что-то вроде «тьек-тьек». Крик самца, как правило, более тихий и глухой, с преобладанием шипящих звуков. Распространение Ареал Лысуха гнездится на обширной территории Евразии от Атлантического океана до Тихого океана, а также в Северной Африке, Папуа-Новой Гвинее, Австралии и Новой Зеландии. В Европе распространена почти повсеместно, за исключением высокогорных районов и северной Скандинавии. В Норвегии и Швеции встречается на север до 66°, в Финляндии до 64° северной широты. В Гренландии, Исландии, Лабрадоре, Шпицбергене и на Фарерских островах отмечены лишь единичные залёты.Josep Del Hoyo, Andrew Elliott, Jordi Sargatal, Jose Cabot «Handbook of the Birds of the World, Volume 3 (Hoatzin to Auks)» 1996 Lynx Edicions ISBN 978-84-87334-20-7 В Европейской части России северная граница ареала проходит вдоль 57°-58° широты через Карельский перешеек, южный берег Ладожского озера, Кировскую и Пермскую области. В Сибири обитает на всём протяжении с запада на восток, однако в зону тайги заходит недалеко и в небольшом количестве. Основные места обитания в этом регионе — водоёмы степной и лесостепной зоны Южной Сибири.Птицы Средней Сибири «Лысуха Fulica atra Linnaeus, 1758» Прочитано 2007-10-31 На северо-востоке достигает бассейна реки Лены, где гнездится вплоть до 64° северной широты. На российском Дальнем Востоке обитает в бассейне Амура и Сахалине. В Азии также гнездится в Казахстане и Средней Азии, Северном Иране, Северном Афганистане, Северном Пакистане, Индии и Бангладеш. В Африке гнездовья расположены вдоль северного побережья между Марокко и Тунисом, а также на Канарах. Распространена в Австралии, Новой Зеландии и в Папуа-Новой Гвинее. Небольшая популяция обнаружена на острове Ява. Миграции thumb|right|300px|Типичное место обитания лысухи — поросший травой лиман Картина миграции у лысух относительно сложная, птицы одной и той же популяции могут перемещаться по разным направлениям. В Западной и Южной Европе, Швеции, Норвегии, Северной Африке, Южной Азии и Австралазии птицы живут оседло либо кочуют на незначительные расстояния. Лысухи Центральной и Восточной Европы являются перелётными. В зимнее время часть из них перемещается в Западную Европу, Переднюю Азию и Ближний Восток — во Францию, Италию, Швейцарию, Германию, Данию), на побережье Средиземного, Чёрного и Каспийского морей, Турцию, Сирию, Израиль. Другая часть летит дальше и зимует в Африке — на севере в пустынных оазисах Марокко и Алжира, долине Нила в Египте и Северном Судане, Сенегале, Мали, Нигерии, Нигере и северо-западе Чада. Ещё одна часть останавливается на побережье Персидского залива. Птицы Сибири и Дальнего Востока летят в Индию, Пакистан и страны Юго-Восточной Азии. Весенний перелёт приходится на март-май, осенний на сентябрь-ноябрь. В местах зимовок концентрируются очень большими группами — до нескольких сотен тысяч особей в одном месте. Местообитания Обитает на разнообразных водоёмах с пресной или слабо-солёной водой — озёрах, поймах и дельтах рек, лиманах. Во период гнездения избегает быстрых потоков, открытой воды и большой глубины; гнездится только на мелководье и при обильной водной растительности — зарослях камыша, рогоза, осоки или тростника. В местах зимовок занимает разнообразные водоёмы, в том числе морские заливы, крупные открытые озёра и водохранилища. Размножение thumb|left|300px|Гнездо лысухи на мелководье Лысухи моногамны — на одного самца приходится одна самка; пары, по всей видимости, постоянны. Во время весеннего пролёта и в сезон размножения держатся парами. Период размножения зависит от нескольких факторов — у оседлых популяций он может быть связан с дождливым сезоном и несколько меняется из года в год в зависимости от доступности корма.Hadia Rizi, Slim Benyacoub, Yassine Chabi, Jerzy Banbura «Nesting and reproductive characteristics of coots Fulica atra breeding on two lakes in Algeria» Ardeola 46, 1999 pp.179-186 онлайн http://www.ardeola.org/files/ardeola_410.PDF В случае миграции к местам гнездовий птицы прилетают, как правило, позже других водоплавающих птиц, таких как гуси или утки — тогда, когда на плёсах появляются большие участки воды, свободные ото льда. Например, в дельте Волги они появляются в конце февраля — марте, в Чернозёмной зоне, Среднем Поволжье и юге Западной Сибири в первой половине апреля, в Ленинградской области — в середине апреля-середине мая. С прилётом начинается брачный период, во время которого птицы ведут себя очень активно — быстро плавают; бегают по воде, энергично хлопая крыльями или взлетают на воздух и вскоре опускаются на воду.Бутурлин С. А. и другие «Птицы. Животный мир СССР» 1940 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/054.php Во время брачных игр самец и самка с криком стремительно плывут навстречу друг к другу, и сблизившись вплотную, расходятся в разные стороны либо двигаются дальше вместе в спокойном темпе. При этом лысухи могут кидаться на соседних птиц в стае или даже вступать с ними в драку. Окончательно сформировавшаяся пара ухаживает друг за другом, пощипывая перья. Гнездо устраивается на воде, посреди густых зарослей тростника, камыша, рогоза, ситника, ежеголовника или другого выступающего из воды растения. Обычно гнездо своим основанием опирается на дно, но также может быть и полностью плавучим, тем не менее хотя бы частично опираясь на растения. Построенное из листьев и стеблей прошлогодних трав, гнездо представляет из себя грубую рыхлую кучу, размеры которой варьируют в широких пределах — их высота может составлять от 11 до 20 см, диаметр от 26 до 39 см, а диаметр лотка около 22-23 см.Боголюбов А. С., Жданова О. В., Кравченко М. В. Определитель птиц и птичьих гнёзд средней полосы России. — М.: Экосистема, 2006 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/054.php Строят гнездо оба самец и самка. Во время гнездования лысухи очень территориальны и агрессивны — они тщательно охраняют свою территорию от других птиц, в том числе и того же вида. Обычно расстояние между соседними гнёздами составляет от 30 до 60 м, однако в случае большой плотности оно может быть и меньше. В случае появления на границе участка пришельца птицы начинают кричать, принимают угрожающую позу, стремительно плывут навстречу к противнику и нередко даже вступают с ним в драку. Если гнездовой участок граничит с несколькими соседними участками, в драке могут принимать участие до 6-8 птиц одновременно. thumb|right|300px|Кормление птенца За сезон бывает две или даже три кладки яиц — первая из них обычно состоит из 6-16 (обычно 7—12) яиц. Последующие кладки, как правило, меньше. Большое количество яиц в гнезде может свидетельствовать о внутривидовом паразитизме, который встречается у лысух. Если по какой-либо причине первая кладка утрачена, самка способна отложить повторно. Яйца серо-песочного или светло-глинистого цвета, с мелким красно-коричневым краплением и серо-фиолетовыми пятнами, размером (47-57) х (33-39) мм. Насиживают оба родителя, однако самка обычно проводит в гнезде больше времени. Инкубационный период составляет около 22 дней. Птенцы полу-выводкого типа — они покрыты чёрным пухом и через примерно сутки уже выбираются из гнезда, следуя за родителями. Тем не менее, в первые 1,5-2 недели они не в состоянии самостоятельно добывать себе корм. Ночуют птенцы обычно в гнезде, где их обогревают родители. В период размножения птицы стараются вести себя скрытно, прячась в зарослях прибрежной травы. Главные враги птиц в этот период — болотный лунь, орланы, сокол-сапсан, серебристая чайка, чёрная и серая вороны, сорока, реже выдра и норка. Подросшие птенцы начинают летать через 65—80 дней, и с этого времени они становятся полностью самостоятельными. Молодые птицы сбиваются в открытые стаи, которые в случае миграции и сохраняются до отлёта осенью. У взрослых птиц в этот период происходит послегнездовая линька, и, неспособные летать, они держатся скрытно в зарослях. Половая зрелость лысух наступает на следующий сезон. Питание Основу рациона составляет растительная пища — побеги и плоды водных растений — рдеста (Potamogeton), ряски, перистолистника (Miriophyllum), роголистника (Ceratophyllum), харовых водорослей, урути (Myriophyllum) и пр. Птицы употребляют в пищу и животную пищу, однако её объём в общей массе составляет не более 10 %. Охотяться за моллюсками, рыбой, яйцами других водных птиц. Известно, что иногда отнимают пищу у уток и лебедей. Корм добывают одинаково успешно как на берегу, так и на воде — на мелководье или плёсах. В поисках пищи на открытой воде собирают её на поверхности или под ней, погружая в воду голову, часть туловища или ныряя на глубину до 1—1.5 м. Продолжительность жизни Возраст самой старой известной окольцованной птицы составил 18 лет. Изображение:Nesting_coots.jpg|Выводок лысух Изображение:Common_Coots.jpg|Стая лысух Изображение:Common_Coot_with_Purple_Moorhen_I_IMG_9437.jpg|Лысуха и султанка Изображение:Coot_Nest_And_Eggs.jpg|Кладка яиц Литература Категория:Пастушковые Категория:Птицы России Категория:Птицы Европы Категория:Птицы Азии Категория:Птицы Африки <> bar:Böichn bg:Лиска br:Jualenn vailh cs:Lyska černá cv:Кукша чăх cy:Cwtiar da:Blishøne de:Blässhuhn dv:ސަލްވާ ދޫނި en:Eurasian Coot eo:Nigra fuliko es:Fulica atra et:Lauk (lind) fi:Nokikana fr:Foulque macroule fy:Markol he:אגמית מצויה hu:Szárcsa it:Fulica atra ja:オオバン ka:მელოტა lt:Laukys ms:Burung Pangling Hitam nap:Follaca nds-nl:Blesente nl:Meerkoet nn:Sothøne no:Sothøne pl:Łyska pt:Galeirão-comum sah:Ураанай se:Giehpavuonccis sk:Lyska čierna stq:Bläshanne sv:Sothöna tr:Sakarmeke uk:Євразійська лиска vi:Sâm cầm vls:Koter zh:骨顶鸡